


蓝色小浴巾

by YolandaChen



Category: 83line - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaChen/pseuds/YolandaChen
Summary: 半私设梗源某位水军半夜灵感





	蓝色小浴巾

**Author's Note:**

> 半私设  
> 梗源某位水军半夜灵感

拍摄结束后虎东他们和嘉宾兴高采烈的说着去哪里聚餐。“希澈，没什么行程的话就一起去喝杯烧酒吧。”李秀根回头叫着准备离开的金希澈。“不了秀根哥，希范在家里等我着我回去给他用新买的蓝色小浴巾呢。”金希澈说完就一溜烟噔噔噔的跑了。什么时候金希澈会买除了红色白色以外的颜色了呢？哥哥们这样想到。

 

 

才不是呢！蓝色小浴巾不是金希澈买的，在家等他的也不是希范…哦不对，有希范，主要是…朴正洙！

 

 

金希澈回到家后直奔主卧发现心心念念的人已经坐着入睡，手上还拿着一本书。看起来是打算等金希澈回来再入睡的但熬不过睡意。金希澈慢慢的抽走那人手中的书却还是意料之中的弄醒了浅眠的人。

 

 

朴正洙朦朦胧胧中感受到一股寒意朝自己扑来，紧接着闻到一股令人心安的味道就自然的放松了紧惕抱紧了那人。

 

 

“不去和虎东哥他们聚餐吗？录制不顺利吗？”朴正洙任由金希澈在自己的颈窝里蹭来蹭去。金希澈闷闷的开口“今天很顺利，特别是看到你发来的图后我接梗更快了，我都不禁夸我自己是个小机灵鬼。”

 

 

录制中途休息的时候朴正洙发了一张图，本意是告诉金希澈家里浴巾那个蓝色的是自己新用的。当然谁用也没什么太大问题。可是金希澈只看到朴正洙越发消瘦但丝毫不减的腹肌和浴巾随意松松围着的腰胯。此时的他精虫上脑只想让朴正洙围着浴巾躺在自己的身下，狠狠的操弄到朴正洙哭出来。

 

 

“什么嘛！你又想到哪里去了！快去洗澡我困了。”朴正洙一想到金希澈对着自己的照片想些什么脸就控制不住热起来，羞怒得只好催促着金希澈快去洗澡。

 

 

“小样，我想做的事还没有做不到的呢。”金希澈一边走进浴室一边想个办法骗朴正洙围浴巾。

 

 

“正洙啊～我忘记拿睡衣啦。特儿啊～特特特儿啊～”朴正洙这下想装睡也装不了了，认命的起来给浴室里的金三岁送衣服。然后…连人一起和衣服送到浴室。朴正洙在热气蒸腾的浴室里被扒干净的时候懊恼自己为什么每次都能被金希澈骗到！

 

 

就着喷头洒出的热水金希澈更有理由把朴正洙扒干净。舌头光明正大带着挑逗的意思与朴正洙的唇舌纠缠在一起。退出的时候还舔了一下朴正洙敏感的上颚，朴正洙毫不意外的颤抖了一下。一吻之间朴正洙整个人身体都透着嫩嫩的粉色。

 

 

朴正洙觉得自己整个人都是挂在金希澈身上。双手勾上金希澈的脖颈。朴正洙从镜子里看到金希澈一手揽着他的腰一手在自己的小穴处进出。

 

 

“嘶…疼…”金希澈刚伸入三根手指朴正洙就感受到了疼痛。忙碌的行程让两个人很长时间没做过了，金希澈怕朴正洙受不了明天行程正打算退出今晚就委屈下自己的小弟弟的时候朴正洙拉住自己的手臂攀附到耳畔用着极具诱人的语气“我明天没行程...澈...”刚说完朴正洙就被金希澈拿着那条蓝色浴巾包起来。“我想看你穿这个浴巾跟我做…”金希澈都要憋不住了还在满足自己的恶趣味。

 

 

一路跌跌撞撞摔到了床上，金希澈急不可耐低下头索吻。朴正洙双手动情摸着金希澈后背的蝴蝶骨。蓝色浴巾就这么铺在床上衬着朴正洙更加妖娆动人。金希澈一路吻下来，到胸口的时候舌头挑逗着乳粒直到变成深褐色同时也不忘记用手抚摸着另一边，生怕冷落了任何一边。情动难耐的朴正洙总是会微微仰起身躯仿佛主动将自己呈送给金希澈品尝，偶尔还会发出舒服的哼唧声。这倒是让金希澈更加兴奋的加快了进程。

 

金希澈的手指就着前列腺按压，朴正洙许久不做的身子敏感极了。没过多久就这样高潮射了出来，白浊的液体在两人腹部滑落甚至有一些还滴落在蓝色浴巾上。蓝底白液在此时此刻显得是多么淫靡。

 

 

伸手够到床头柜新买来还没用过的润滑剂，一拆封一股蓝莓味就散出来。“蓝莓味和今晚的正洙好配。我的小蓝莓，我来享用了哦。”“你到底要不要…啊…你混蛋啊！”金希澈一挺深入，朴正洙都能感觉到阴茎上凸起的青筋在自己的内里摩擦。

 

 

金希澈今晚似乎是对蓝色浴巾有了什么执念，在把朴正洙翻过来后入的时候还要把浴巾从腋下穿过来把朴正洙围起来，在身后把浴巾撩开就着这样的姿势大力操干，朝着内里的小凸点一次一次的撞上去，把朴正洙的断断续续哼唧声撞成娇媚低吟。

 

 

朴正洙被撞到眼角带泪，哭啼啼的说想看着金希澈。连人带浴巾又被翻回到了正面。金希澈一边跟朴正洙纠缠的吻着，一边下身运动不停歇还要抽出一只手替小正洙快速撸动。浴巾只是稍微拉到了大腿的一半。小正洙的前端就这样和浴巾摩擦着。前后夹击的快感很快就让朴正洙再一次高潮。

 

 

经历两次的高潮身体依旧在接受金希澈的努力耕耘。金希澈爱惨了朴正洙现在这个模样，眼角发红带着泪光，迷离的目光就这样与自己炽热的目光相交；诱人的小嘴微微张开掠夺空气引诱自己再次犯罪；自己的手游走在他白里透粉的肌肤上，当然身下的小嘴自然也不甘示弱的吸吮着不让自己离开。

 

 

“澈啊…你啥时候能结束…”

“不能和男人说太快哦，我的小蓝莓～”

“这都多久了…嗯…呃…你慢点…啊”

“你都还有心思说我那说明我不够努力的…”话音刚落又开始发力。金希澈也是心疼会把朴正洙折腾惨了，几十次的猛烈撞击后抽出来射在了浴巾上。

 

 

朴正洙费力的爬起来看看自己新买的浴巾，啧啧啧，惨不忍睹。一片…淫靡…自己为什么要发那张图…只是想告诉他家里换了新浴巾而已！！！

 

 

朴正洙本想一脚踹开金希澈结果被手疾眼快的金希澈一把抓住了脚踝，“正洙，不想再来就乖乖的并拢双腿，夹紧的那种。”因为朴正洙一抬腿金希澈就能看到被自己操翻到红得不行的小穴搞得自己心猿意马的。

 

 

“我还想再操他一次”

“不，你不想。”

 

 

金希澈勤勤恳恳的把蓝色浴巾洗干净打算以后为夫夫情趣开发一些新的穿搭，毕竟女仆装这种已经玩烂了。

 

 

朴正洙并不知道金希澈的小九九，因为他第二天就把那条蓝色浴巾给扔了。

 

 

“你怎么扔了呢？”

“难道我还要回想我被你的恶趣味折腾成什么模样吗”

“太浪费钱了，你可以把它裁剪然后给空儿做衣服啊或者做被子啥的？”

空儿：我不想 我不要 你们不要祸害我

 

 

一个月后，朴正洙记得自己没买东西但是还是有快递送上门。

拆开以后“金希澈，你回去自己一个人睡了！！！”

快递箱里是红橙黄绿青蓝紫七个色的浴巾，小中大码全都有。

 


End file.
